staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Września 2004
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9.00, 10.20, 13.40, 14.25 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:00 Misiowanki; - Zajęcie na lato; (The Berenstain Bears); serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:55 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona; odc. 3 - Jogurt atakuje!; (Seriously Weird); 2002 serial komediowy prod. kanadyjsko-angielskiej 10:20 Moda na sukces; odc. 2309; serial prod. USA 10:45 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe; Chłopi; odc. 2 - Jarmark; 1972 serial TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; wyk: Ignacy Gogolewski, Emilia Krakowska, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Krystyna Królówna 11:40 Telezakupy 11:55 Książki na jesień 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 My, Wy, Oni; magazyn 12:50 ZUS radzi 13:00 Kiosk przy Wspólnej 13:10 Sąsiedzi; - Narodziny gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:46 Książki na jesień 13:50 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 14:05 W rajskim ogrodzie; Transylwania; program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 14:25 W labiryncie; odc. 9 - Słomiany wdowiec; serial TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński 14:55 Książki na jesień 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Nash Bridges; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 16:00 TVP od kuchni 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2309; serial prod. USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Powstańcy; dzień 47; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 17:25 Nauka dla ciebie; odc. 4 17:40 Plebania; odc. 443; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:05 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:35 Geena Davis Show; odc. 6; 2000 serial komediowy prod. USA; wyk: Geena Davis, Peter Horton, Mimi Rogers, Kim Coles 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:02 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:10 Prosto w oczy 20:22 Pogoda 20:30 Glina; odc. 2; 2004 serial kryminalny TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera, Maciej Stuhr 21:35 Zawsze po 21-szej; magazyn reporterów 22:10 Debata; o kondycji polskiego sportu; program publicystyczny 23:01 Wiadomości 23:10 Wywiady Jedynki; - Ghazi Ajeel al - Yawer prezydent Republiki Irackiej 23:20 XXIX Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - Gdynia 2004 23:35 Barwy ochronne; 1976 film fabularny prod. polskiej (96'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Piotr Garlicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Christine Paul-Podlasky 01:15 Biznes - perspektywy 01:20 Skorpion; (Le scorpion); 1991 film dokumentalny prod. algierskiej; reż: Ahmed Issad 01:40 Magot; (Le signe magot); film dokumentalny prod. algierskiej; reż: Abdullah Tikouk 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Na dobry początek; Krzysztof Krawczyk 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody psa Cywila; odc. 2 - Eksternista; 1971 serial TVP; reż: Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk: Krzysztof Litwin, Wojciech Pokora, Henryk Bąk 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plastusiowy pamiętnik; - Dlaczego nazywam się Plastuś?; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Czarny Bill; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 115 - Siódme przykazanie; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 09:05 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 10:25 Maggie; odc. 3; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 10:50 Koncert życzeń Kabaretu OT.TO "Lambaluna - Reaktywacja" (2) 11:45 Od przedszkola do Opola; - Leszcze; program rozrywkowy 12:15 Święta wojna; - Biopole; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:16 Pogoda 13:20 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 13:45 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej; odc. 8; serial prod. USA 14:35 Szczyty głupoty 15:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; - Dożynki w Kopydłowie (2); program rozrywkowy 16:00 Panorama 16:15 VIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa 2003-Gala Finałowa 17:05 Przystanek praca; magazyn 17:15 Złoty interes; widowisko 17:45 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:35 Jak żyć?; reportaż Henryka Jantosa 19:50 Lubię czytać 20:05 Warszawa - film fab. prod. polskiej 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:32 Pogoda 22:35 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica"; odc. 47 - 16 września 1944; program Andrzeja Trzosa Rastawieckiego 22:45 Gorączka; program Małgorzaty Domagalik 23:15 Zakręty losu; Korzenie i gałęzie; (Roots and Branches); 2001 dramat społeczny prod. chińskiej (91'); reż: Yu Zhong; wyk: Gigi Leung, Jiang Wu, Cui Jian, Xia Wu 00:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Echa Dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Studio reportażu (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Świat sportów wodnych 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Na żywioł - na żywioł 10:05 Zaszczep zdrowie 10:15 To jest temat 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość Dnia 11:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Para w Polskę - Międzyrzecz 13:00 Para w Polskę - Bogatynia 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Zaproszenie 14:30 Kurier 14:45 ZUS radzi 15:00 Tajna misja; polsko-australijski serial fabularny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 To jest temat 16:15 Rozmowa Dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Kościół i Świat (powt.) 17:00 Wojenne dni Warszawy 17:10 Skarby warszawskich muzeów 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:20 Wywiad Kuriera 18:30 Puls Stolicy 18:50 5 minut o... 19:00 Podwodna Polska 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Echa Dnia 21:15 Kurier Sportowy 21:20 Studio Pogoda 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 22:15 Wywiad Kuriera 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio Pogoda 22:55 Gwiazdy sportu 23:10 Tajemniczy przybysz; francuski film fabularny, 1996, DLA DOROSŁYCH 00:45 Styl U 01:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 7:35 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny 8:35 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 8:55 Bar VIP - program rozrywkowy 9:25 Misja w czasie - serial SF 10:20 Bar VIP - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny 13:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 13:45 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy 14:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 15:45 Informacje 16:00 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Duża przerwa - serial komediowy 17:00 Partnerki - serial przygodowy 17:55 Bar VIP - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Informacje, sport - program informacyjny 19:05 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 19:10 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Bar VIP - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 21:30 Studio LOTTO 21:35 Eksperyment jasnowidz 22:35 Biznes Informacje - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:55 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 23:00 Chuck & Buck - komedia 1:00 Aquaz music zone TVN 6.25 Poczuj się świetnie (powt.) 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 7.30 Poczuj się świetnie 7.35 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 8.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo (powt.) 8.50 Telegra - teleturniej 9.55 Szybka forsa - teleturniej 11.00 W-11 - wydział śledczy (8) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 11.35 Rozmowy w toku (powt.) 12.35 Na Wspólnej (337) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 13.05 Najemnicy (1/37) - serial sensacyjny 14.05 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 14.55 Ostry dyżur (4/132) - serial 15.55 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela 16.45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - mecz Wisła Kraków - Dinamo Tbilisi 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - mecz Austria Wiedeń - Legia Warszawa 22:50 Przybysz - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Kevin Mock 0.50 Camera Cafe - serial (powt.) 1.00 Kawaler do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy 2.05 Red light - program erotyczny 3.00 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 3.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.10 Strefa P 6.35 VIP 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Transformery - anim. 8.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 9.15 Ochrona absolutna - serial sensacyjny 10.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (13) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.15 Słodka trucizna (117) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Transformery - serial animowany 15.45 Anioł ciemności (47) - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (80) - serial komediowy 17.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (14) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ochrona absolutna - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (20) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Sami swoi - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967 23.15 Oddział Rangersów - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 1.10 Muzyczne listy 2.00 Sztukateria 2.25 KINOmaniak 2.50 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 5.25 Telegra - teleturniej 6.25 Telesklep 7.00 Drew Carey Show (6) komediowy, USA 7.30 Studenciaki (7) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (69) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (103) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.40 Córka przeznaczenia (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.35 Renegat (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.35 Ścieżki miłości (70) - telenowela, Meksyk 12:25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (104) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Mecz piłkarskiego Pucharu UEFA - Ventspils Pilsetas - Arnica Wronki 17.10 Witchblade: Piętno mocy (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Renegat (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Siostrzyczki (12) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Drew Carey Show (7) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Zbrodniczy plan - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Elizabeth Montgomery, Robert Foxworth, Howard Rollins 22.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (3) - serial, Niemcy 23.05 Prowincjonalni mordercy - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Rod Steiger, Michael Gross, Gary Basaraba, Christopher Rich 1.00 Zabij ich wszystkich - film obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Wojciech Czarny 2.10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:02 Wiadomości - skrót 09:05 Wędrówki po Polsce; Ziemia krakowska 09:15 Kuchnia wróżki; Krem czekoladowy Pollyanny; program dla dzieci 09:30 Wyspa przygód; odc. 12 - Jej wersja; serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 Leon Tarasewicz - o sztuce, religii, społeczeństwie; reportaż Anny Ostaszewskiej-Kostrzębskiej 10:15 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur"-piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego; cz. 1; XXV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; reż: Magda Umer; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, Anna Maria Jopek, Edyta Geppert, Edyta Jungowska, Kinga Preis, Katarzyna Groniec, Stanisław Sojka, Wiktor Zborowski i inni 11:10 Zaproszenie; Turystyka źródeł - Wakacje na 102; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 11:30 Rozmowy na czasie; Pedofilia - realny problem czy medialna sensacja?; program publicystyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Pokój 107; odc. 7 - Kufel; 1997 serial prod. TVP; reż: Mirosław Dembiński 12:40 Powstańcy; dzień 46; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 12:45 Ze sztuką na ty; Piękno zbawia świat; reportaż 13:15 Tragarz puchu; 1983 dramat prod. polskiej (87'); reż: Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk: Elżbieta Kijowska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Ewa Sałacka-Krauze 14:40 Taki powrót - koncert Haliny Frąckowiak; (STEREO) 15:20 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn 15:40 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 16:05 Wędrówki po Polsce; Ziemia krakowska 16:15 Kuchnia wróżki; Krem czekoladowy Pollyanny; program dla dzieci 16:30 Wyspa przygód; odc. 12 - Jej wersja; serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Nauka dla ciebie; odc. 4; magazyn 17:40 Raj; magazyn katolicki 18:05 Rozmowy na czasie; Pedofilia - realny problem czy medialna sensacja?; program publicystyczny 18:35 Gorączka; program Małgorzaty Domagalik 19:05 Powstańcy; dzień 47; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 19:15 Dobranocka; Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki; odc. 2 - Oberża pod wesołym karakonem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:02 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:05 Pokój 107; odc. 7 - Kufel; 1997 serial prod. TVP; reż: Mirosław Dembiński 20:35 Po drodze na Marsa; reportaż Aleksandry Kapsy 21:00 Teatr Telewizji; Dzwony; 1987 autor: Gienadij Mamlin (105'); reż: Barbara Sałacka; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Mariusz Dmochowski 22:50 Prosto w oczy 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 Wiadomości 23:20 Debata; program publicystyczny 00:10 Wyspa przygód; odc. 12 - Jej wersja; serial prod. australijskiej 00:35 Rozmowy na czasie; Pedofilia - realny problem czy medialna sensacja?; program publicystyczny 01:05 Raj; magazyn katolicki 01:30 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki; odc. 2 - Oberża pod wesołym karakonem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:45 Panorama 02:05 Biznes 02:05 Sport-telegram 02:11 Pogoda 02:15 Pokój 107; odc. 7 - Kufel; 1997 serial prod. TVP; reż: Mirosław Dembiński 02:45 Teatr Telewizji; Dzwony; 1987 autor: Gienadij Mamlin (105'); reż: Barbara Sałacka; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Mariusz Dmochowski 04:30 Nauka dla ciebie; odc. 4; magazyn 04:40 Powstańcy; dzień 47; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 04:50 Debata; program publicystyczny 05:30 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.35 -Mamie Eisenhover 05:40 Prosto w oczy 05:50 Biznes - perspektywy 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Sally 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Yattaman 25 min. Bajka 07:20 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Namiętności odc. 146 Pasiones 45 min. Telenowela 1988r, prod. Argentyna , reż. Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis, wyst. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 20:15 Ty albo nikt odc. 100 Tu o nadie 30 min. Telenowela 1985r, prod. Meksyk , reż. Jose Rendon, wyst. Lucia Mendez, Andres Garcia, Liliana Abud 20:45 Nazywali go Amen Cosi Sia 93 min. Western "1972r, reż. Alfio Caltabiano, wyst. Luc Merenda, Sidney Rome, Alfio Caltabiano 22:30 Ziamie Toskańskie Terra Toscane 30 min. Serial dokumentalny Prod. Włochy, wyst. Fabrizio Lucarini 23:00 Zdarzyło się Naprawdę 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Dziewczyny z X-Chata 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:25 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 10:15 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Telekom – nowości technologiczne 11:20 Kolejorz 11:45 Granie na żądanie 14:00 Gość w renesansowym Poznaniu 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Wielkopolska w Unii 15:40 Motomania 16:00 Granie na żądanie 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Granie na żądanie 17:30 Bezpieczne ulice 18:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 18:10 Pogoda 18:15 Qulturalny Poznań 18:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 18:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 19:15 Qulturalny Poznań 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 19:50 Temat dla prezydenta 20:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 20:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 21:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 21:02 Pogoda 21:10 Scena 21:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 21:45 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 22:02 Program lokalny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 22:50 Temat dla prezydenta 23:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 23:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 00:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 00:02 Pogoda 00:10 Scena 00:30 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny 00:45 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 01:00 Puls dnia – serwis informacyjny Polsat 2 05:00 Kinomaniak 05:30 Exclusive 06:00 Biznes informacje 06:25 Pogoda 06:40 Przytul mnie 07:30 Bumerang 08:00 Muzyka polska 09:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:40 Muzyka polska 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata: serial 10:30 Twój lekarz 10:50 Wystarczy chcieć 11:00 Joker 12:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi, odc. 6 13:00 Kalambury 13:30 Życie jak poker, odc. 48: serial 14:00 Kinomaniak 14:30 Niezła sztuka 15:00 Piramida 15:30 Kalambury dla dzieci 16:15 Informacje 16:30 Pogoda 16:35 Exclusive 17:00 V-max 17:30 Magazyn katolicki 17:55 Muzyczne listy 18:45 Cartoon 19:15 Informacje 19:35 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Exclusive 20:30 Kinomaniak 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Strefa P 22:20 Exclusive 22:35 Komenda 23:00 Sztukateria 23:30 Bumerang 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata: serial 00:30 Hugo express 01:00 Joker 02:00 Informacje 02:20 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 02:25 Pogoda 02:30 Samo życie, odc. 286: serial 03:00 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 32 03:30 Awantura o kasę 04:30 V-max Pro 7 05:40 SAM 06:30 taff – po trochu o wszystkim 07:25 Galileo – magazyn naukowy 08:00 Zacherl: kulinaria 08:25 Clip-Mix 09:25 Życie dopiero się zaczyna, odc. 12: serial 09:55 Talk, talk, talk 10:55 S.O.S. Style & Home 12:00 Avenzio – piękniej żyć 13:00 SAM 14:00 Wyznanie winy, odc. 13 15:00 Klasa maturalna 2005, odc. 13: serial 15:30 Życie dopiero się zaczyna, odc. 13: serial 16:00 S.O.S. Style & Home 17:00 taff – po trochu o wszystkim 18:00 taff – wydanie specjalne 18:30 taff – wydanie specjalne 18:55 Simpsonowie: serial 19:25 Galileo – magazyn naukowy 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Eine unter Tausend: film 22:20 TV total – program rozrywkowy 23:20 Rent a Pocher – show komediowy, odc. 4 00:10 Talk, Talk, Talk 00:50 Dokuczliwa blondyna 01:20 League of Gentlemen, odc. 3: serial 01:55 Wiadomości 02:00 TV total – program rozrywkowy 02:50 Rent a Pocher – show komediowy, odc. 4 03:30 Talk, Talk, Talk 04:15 League of Gentlemen, odc. 3: serial 04:45 Avenzio – piękniej żyć